


Underwear

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on tumblr the other day and had to write it! Please leave a review and hope you enjoy!

“COLE! COLE! I GOT IT! I KNOW WHO RELEASES THE VIRUS! I KNOW WHO....” *thump*

Cole jerked awake from Cassie's yelling. He had been sleeping peacefully on the couch when Cassie came running down the stairs and landed in a heap on the floor in front of the couch. He had forgotten that he had left his pants and sweatshirt there earlier before he went to bed.

As Cassie raced down the stairs, she had forgotten to both put on her glasses and turn on the lights. She had been sleeping when the revelation had revealed itself to her. And as she raced to stand in front of Cole, she couldn't stop her momentum and ended up falling flat on her face in front of Cole, who was still clearing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Cassie, what do you mean you know? Know what?”

Her face buried in Cole's laundry she said, “I know who did it. Who started the plague.” Her muffled voice cried out.

By that time, Cole had gotten up and walked around the heap of limbs that was Cassie on the floor to turn on some lights. And what the lights revealed had him chuckling.

The sight that greeted him was hysterical, despite the grave news. There she was face down in his sweatshirt, wearing just a shirt and panties. Meaning that her thought was so important she didn't think to put on pants.

Running his hands through his hair, Cole said in the most serious voice he could muster, “Cassie, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
